


Torn to pieces

by psycho_show



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_show/pseuds/psycho_show
Summary: Oh! More poetry because I CanSo basically uhhh this is after Rhm’s defeat in ItA. I dunno how to tag nor explain.Note!!! This contains: Mentioned blood, implied uh. Mutilation, so just in case be careful!!
Kudos: 18





	Torn to pieces

Shattered and broken, pieces left to dry.

A now-lifeless eye, tear rolling down for the final time.

Torn to bits, torn apart. 

Blood stains the walls, already coated with red.

This man lying here, he made a promise one day.

He would stay tall, protecting, unwavering. 

Never to be at the bottom, yet here lies he.

A fool to think he would triumph over a man controlling time.

Goodbye, goodbye. 

Goodbye to a world he knew, hello to the horrid future.

Foolish man, who thinks he can win. 

The stream may struggle against the dam, sturdy and unwavering. 

The salmon is halted by the waterfall, growing taller and taller.

But time is on the unfortunate’s side. 

Push, push, push. 

Leap, leap, leap.

Here lies the protector, doomed to fail day by day.

All hail the holder of time, who always wins.


End file.
